Melanthios
Melanthios is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Melanthios is a light blue 14-year-old peryton who adopted by Eleodoro when aged around 6-7 years old. She is first found in a large basket at a river and then adopted, her biological parents are afraid of her due having a power that can kill someone instantly and throw her away to forest. She has traumatized of being bullied by most people on her home place. Despite that, Melanthios is very happy to have a caring father. Her power is able to wither plants and flowers, kill living creatures, and drain their life just by touching them. Due having a fear of her power will be spreading, Melanthios wears a pair of gloves that given by her father. The side effects of her power are unknown, however, there is a possibility chance that she will be died soon and the living creatures touched by her will be revive, but as undead creatures. Befriend with others is the thing that Melanthios unable to do. She can't speaking to people fluently and always stuttering in fear. She has a bit of confidence about talking to someone, but lacking of it at the same time. The only person that she can trust is her father, she also speak to him frequently more than she speak to others. Most of people find Melanthios to be very cute and many of males are fall in love with her, however, she usually reject them. Her backstory is sort of mysterious and only Eleodoro knows about all of it. The only story about her that we know is that Melanthios has abandoned by her biological parents and adopted by Eleodoro. Personality and traits Despite having deadly and dangerous power, Melanthios is not a really wicked person. In fact, she is really shy and timid. She always stuttering timidly to people, she can't speak normally and fluently. She is usually speak so softly and almost every words that she speak can't be heard. She is sort of crybaby and can crying so easily. Even though that, Melanthios is shown to be kind, gentle and generous. She loves to help anyone in distress, making people like her. She can flip out, however, this is only happened if she is experiencing something that related to her past. Melanthios loves eating any kind of foods, although she prefer sweets and desserts. She also likes to eat meats and vegetables, however, she get disgusted by the latter and can go into frenzy mode when eating the former. She is extremely omnivorous and can eating all the foods at once. Melanthios is aware of gain her weight, however, she can't stop eating. Physical appearance Melanthios has indigo-faded-black ponytail hair, dark blue eye with white iris (on left) and white eye with dark blue iris (on right), white deer antlers with cyan color marking on it, peahen tail with blue feathers, wings with blue marking under of it, and freckles on her face. She wears a purple tank top with with black straps, dark purple shorts, and a pair of purple fingerless gloves. On winter, she wears a black jacket with light purple fluff, dark purple pants, and a pair of purple mitten gloves. Trivia *She is the second (third if Parry is counted) peryton character on HTFF wiki. *She is exactly opposite of her father. *She really loves pets, however, unfortunately, she ends up killing them when petting them. *Ironically, she is good at taking care of animals and plants, despite her power. *Her name is actually "Maleficent" before changed by Eleodoro. *According to the creator, she has her own languages. *As for 25th January 2018, she is adopted by Peggie. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Deer and Moose Category:Birds Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Peafowls Category:Shy Character Category:Good characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives Category:Omnivores Category:Adopted Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters